Gangster Squad: Jerry Wooters: The Poison Apple
by Sailor-Sutty
Summary: Kelly comes to L.A in 1949 dreaming of success and doesn't expect what she finds. But she is determined to make something of herself even if that means taking a few risks along the way. Jerry Wooters, a cop returns from the war to a different L.A and finds renewed sense of hope and protection for this small town girl. But there's one problem, she doesn't want his protection JWxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Ok so I am finally finished exams and this has been floating around in my head for ages but I just did not have the time to write it. But now that I do, I wanted to test the waters with it. I had been toying with this idea or a prequel to Gangster Squad of Jerry during the war and returning to L.A. Who knows I might run with that one too but for now I wanted to do this one. I hope you enjoy it and do let me know what you think :) I am currently working on updates for all my stories including all my Tom Hardy ones. I have recently updated Lawless and I'm working on the rest :) I also kinda want to do one about the Hangover just for kinda fun or something but I'll see how it goes :D Feels good to be back :D So I'll see ya'll next chapter :) ~Sailor **

The day I arrived in Los Angeles in May 1949 I immediately felt at home. It gave me such a magical feeling, like anything could happen. The Golden Age of Hollywood was at its peak and I was a young naïve girl hoping to make it as an actress, earn lots of money and marry a movie star and have a fantastic life. I grabbed my case off the overhead bin as soon as I saw the station off in the distance. The excitement was getting to me and I couldn't wait to start my new life in L.A. I got a flash back in my head as the train began to pull into the station.

* * *

It was last Thursday evening. I was up in my room flicking through the latest vogue magazine I had bought gazing and day dreaming of Hollywood and practicing my poses in front of the mirror so when the cameras are taking pictures of me I'll know how to stand. I heard my mother's angry footsteps come up the stairs but I was hoping she was storming off to her room after she realised my father was, once again, not returning home after work. He had found solace in the company of other drunks at the local bar after a hard day's work of selling bonds rather than returning home to his family. I can't really blame him; my mother was a tyrant in her own way. A very critical woman who resented being back in the home after getting a taste for the work force during the war, there were no men so the women had to fend for themselves and being handcuffed back to the cooker when my father returned was not something she had wanted to do. Most of the time she was ok but if something tipped her off she would lose her temper over everything. That's why, usually when I come home from work I would go straight to my room. Now, don't get me wrong my life was far from deprived. We lived in a nice suburb where everyone knew each other and my father's connections had gotten me a job in the local vegetable shop but I knew from an early age this small town existence wasn't for me. I had always dreamed of bigger and better things and with my 19th birthday fast approaching the wheels for my plan were gaining motion.

Except for now, I was still at home. My mother bounded up the stairs and I heard the footsteps approach my door and throw it open before I had the chance to put away my magazine.

"Your father isn't home yet Kelly!" she shrieked.

When I didn't respond she whipped the magazine out of my hand, flinging it across the room.

"What are you reading that trash for?!"

I didn't respond.

"You think you're gonna be famous one day! You ain't, you're a small town girl who will grow up only knowing the bus route to and from your menial job" she hissed.

"Well at least I got a fucking job" I mumbled.

"How dare you" she sneered before reaching out and pulling a clump of my hair.

"I want you to go down and get your father!"

"I can't go down there mom, it's a bar that's full of drunks I'll be like a Turkey on Thanksgiving there!" I shrieked.

"Well he needs to come home!" she yelled dragging me to the stairs.

I then heard the cries of my little brother in the next room. I glanced up and saw the rage leave my mother's eyes suddenly. Joey was her baby and his cries could take her out of whatever foul mood she was in. I always wondered if she had the same time for me when I was a baby like she does with Joey.

"Mom, Joey's crying" I said and I felt her grip loosen from my hair before she rushed into his room. I took this opportunity to run into my room and lock the door. I picked up my magazine and opened my closet stuffing it into my pre packed bag that I had covered with a blanket. This time next week I would be starting off my new life in L.A. I just needed to pick up one more pay check and I would be off the station first thing Wednesday morning. Joey stopped crying and I heard my mother quietly sobbing as she soothed him.

* * *

I shook that reminder out of my head as the train slowed down and the doors opened. I was the first off so I rushed to the exit to breath the new L.A air. The sun hit my face and I pulled my sun glasses over my eyes and pulled out a small map I had bought at the small station before I left. My plan was to stay in a small apartment complex for a few days while I worked on a job. But something dropped in my stomach looking around at all the people and the buildings. I was a far distance away from the vegetable shop now. I noticed a man glancing at me as I looked at the small map I had. I looked again and he winked. I got a bit nervous so I picked up my suitcase and decided to walk down the street a bit. I looked behind and I saw he was following me.

"Miss!" he called.

I didn't stop, I kept walking.

"You've dropped something" he called and started to jog towards me.

He caught up to me and I suddenly didn't know what to do. He grabbed my arm and started asking me where I was from, that I reminded him of an actress and would I go with him to this open audition he had on now since he worked for a big studio. My instincts kicked in and I struggled to get away from him. But before I had the chance to free myself fully, two men appeared behind him and slapped their hands on his arm.

"Malloy, you just keep popping up on our radar, harassing young women" one said as he spun him around. His grip released my arm and I took a few steps back.

The younger of the two men stood beside me while the other dragged him off to a nearby parked car.

"Are you ok Miss?" he asked.

He was in his thirties I'd say, long sort of face, green eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"Yes I'm fine" I coughed still suspicious as to whether or not he was part of this.

He reached out to put his hand on my shoulder but I backed away.

"It's ok, I'm a cop" he said reaching into his pocket before pulling out a badge.

I glanced at it but I was still shook up so I wasn't prepared to take any more chances.

"Ok" I said trying to steady my voice.

"You're not from around here are you?" he chuckled before taking out a cigarette case and offering me one.

"No…well thank you officer" I smiled before picking up my suitcase.

"Wooters, officer Jerry Wooters" he smiled.

"Yea ok" I said as I turned and walked away.

"You know where you're going?" he called after me but I kept walking, the voice in my head now taking over. _Ok this was just a slight set back, nothing to worry about. We've planned this for a long time and we can't just go running home just because some bad guy tried to talk to us. This is what it's like in the big city. Just concentrate on where we're going_

* * *

I had gotten directions and was told this apartment complex was only a ten minute walk from the station. My faith was restored when I looked up and saw the huge "Hollywoodland" sign looking down at me. I glanced at the street signs and back at my directions, it was down this street. I continued to walk as the sun beamed down through the trees. Before I realised it, Ocean View apartments had just sprang in front of me. I mentally applauded myself at my tiny accomplishment of finding it even after that little hiccup. I went into the reception and smiled brightly at the slumped woman behind the desk reading her magazine.

"Hello" I squealed.

She didn't even look up. See where I come from, everyone knows everyone else so greetings like this are just part of the course. I reminded myself I wasn't at home anymore.

"I would like a room" I said trying to appear professional after my greeting crashed and burned.

"10 dollars deposit" he said promptly flicking her page.

"Ok, no problem" I said fishing for my envelope.

She closed her magazine seeing I had actual money, she was suddenly interested.

"How long are you staying?"

"Em, I don't know to be honest. I'm looking for a job at the moment…"

"The restaurant across the street is looking for a waitress, have you got any experience?"

"Um…yes" I lied. I figured it couldn't be that hard.

"Well go over and apply when you drop your things" she said scribbling something on a form. "Sign here" she said shoving the paper in my direction. "You're in apartment four" she said sliding the keys over"

"Great, thank you" I smiled.

I opened the door to my new home. It was basic but it was mine that was the important thing. I was making a new life for myself and there was no one to criticize what I was doing. So far, so good.

I dropped my suitcase and left to go across the street to apply at the diner for the job, Oscar's diner. Seemed like a nice place. But unfortunately, L.A had a dark side and so did the business I had wanted to get into, one that had not made it into my romanticised view of life here but where there are bad people; there have to be good people to balance it out, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! New chapter :) Hope ya'll are enjoying it :) ~Sailor xoxo**

The greasy owner who took my application only glanced at it before asking me some questions.

"What you doing here?"

"Oh I thought you were looking for a waitress?"

"No, no, no. What are you doing in L.A?"

"Oh…well honestly I want to be an actress" I smiled.

He then threw my application back at me.

"No sorry"

"What? Why? I have experience at a waitress" I snipped.

"We ain't got no time for employees who have got one eye on those big studio executives and are not fully focused on the job" he sniffed.

I looked around at this place. It didn't seem like you needed a master's degree to bust a few tables but I sensed this guy had some underlying issue with girls who wanted to be actresses so I didn't press it. I swiped up my application and stormed out back to my apartment. The woman behind the counter didn't inquire as to how I got on.

* * *

I'm not going to lie; the next few days were just awful. I was rejected as a waitress and shop assistant from more places than I care to mention. I was nearly a week in L.A and nothing was going to plan. I was running low on money and rent was eating a lot of that. I needed a job and fast. I had just come from another failed interview and I took a wrong turn onto a street. The first thing I noticed was a huge what looked like a nightclub but more importantly I noticed a 'help wanted' sign in the window. Slapsy Maxies was in big letters across the front. I walked in and the people behind the bar were preparing it for the evening. It looked more like a restaurant.

"Hi, I noticed a help wanted sign in the window" I said to one of the barmen.

"Oh yea, they're looking for someone for in the back" he said pointing to the curtain at the other end of the room.

"Through there?" I pointed.

"Yup, just walk straight through and they'll deal with you" he said continuing to wipe glasses.

I pulled back the heavy velvet curtain and a bigger room opened with a stage and tables scattered around. This was more like a bar area.

"Can I help you?" a youngish man in a sharp suit asked. I had a feeling they were more used to males frequenting this part of the place than someone like me.

"Em yes, I was just inquiring about your help wanted sign" I said feeling slightly intimidated as the rest of the barmen stopped what they were doing and looked at the man in the suit approach me.

"Ah yes, we need a waitress. We serve mostly drinks here so we need someone to clear tables and take orders"

"I can do that"

He looked me up and down and I suddenly felt very exposed.

"Hmm…" he mused to himself. "Now, there is another element to this job but we'll discuss that if you pass the first stage" he said leading me into the back.

I was slightly suspicious but I desperately needed a job. We sat in a small office and he asked me some questions. One that were identical to the ones I had been asked previously so I knew how to answer them.

"So what brought you to L.A? It's obvious you're not from around here"

I hesitated for a moment. The last time I answered this truthfully, I was told this ruined my chances of my job but I couldn't think of another reason.

He looked at me as if urging me for a reason.

"Honestly?" I said half-jokingly.

"Please" he smiled.

"I want to be an actress" I said quietly.

A smile emerged, to my surprise, on his face.

"I was hoping you were going to say that" he said sitting back in his chair.

"Really?" I gasped, totally relieved.

"Yes, because if you remember I said there was another element to this job. Well, we need a waitress but we also need a backup performer if someone can't go on. We've had problems with this before and we've had no one to replace them, so our customers are not happy that after a long day at work they can't come in have a drink and listen to some….music and the sorts"

"Well…I don't know…"

"Listen, it only happens occasionally. Mainly you'll be taking drink orders and whatnot but this is just case. And you're an actress so this shouldn't phase you at all" he smiled.

He called me an actress and I couldn't help but smile. This guy knew how to charm people to do whatever he wanted and looking back, I was totally taken in when he said that.

"Well I think I could handle that" I grinned.

"Amazing! Come in tonight and we'll give you a practice run" he said sitting forward and shaking my hand.

I got up and headed for the door.

"Oh what's the uniform?" I said just as I opened it.

"Well…" he said looking me up and down again. You're not too skinny which is nice, if you don't mind me saying. Have you got a black skirt, not too short but short enough?"

"Em, yes I have a sort of pencil skirt but it's not too long"

"Perfect and you'll just need to wear a white blouse and tuck it into the skirt and some plain black heels. You got a nice hourglass figure, gotta show it off. Especially since we do get a few movie executives in occasionally" he smirked.

"Brilliant!" I said, my eyes lighting up. "I'll be here tonight"

"6 o clock" he said waving me out.

I left, finally feeling like things were falling into place. The problem was I now had no idea how to get home from here.

* * *

At 5.45 and many directions from many different people, I eventually found myself outside Slapsy Maxies. It had two huge spot lights outside and a red carpet where cars would pull up. Now this was Hollywood. I walked up to the door to a barrage of whistles. I suppose my skirt was a bit too tight.

"Hold it, where are you going?" said the bouncer looking me up and down.

"I'm starting work here tonight"

"Oh right, in the back yea?"

"Um, yea"

"Go ahead"

I walked in and saw a few guys head turn as I walked by while they were having dinner with their girlfriends. I was beginning to like L.A.

I walked through the curtain and saw a woman half-dressed on the stage dancing while the audience, mostly men looked on. I had never experienced anything like this before. Back home, I remember one woman was spotted walking through the town with a low cut dress and people branded her horrible names and isolated her from society. Here, the rampant sexuality was just accepted. This would take some getting used to.

The head barmen called me over and started showing me the ropes.

"Who are the main customers here?" I said looking around.

"Cops a lot of the time"

I glanced at him and he felt it needed further explanation.

"This place can be a lonely city" he simply said before handing me a tray and telling me to go around and pick up the empties.

The first time I walked around, I clutched the tray to me and picked up one glass at a time ignoring all the sounds around me. By the time the first hour had passed, I was moving and shaking to the music and spinning the tray on my hand.

"You're a natural" smiled a younger bar tender as I dropped more glasses off for him to wash as the woman on stage lost more of her clothes.

I saw a stream of light suddenly shine on the floor as the doormen opened the curtain for a new entrant. I sort of recognised him and I saw him glance at me before taking a seat.

"You got a new customer" said the bartender as he placed a whiskey on my tray as if he knew. This guy must come in a lot.

I walked over and I saw his eyes fix on my legs as I approached. I placed the whiskey in front of him to which he gestured thanks to the barman.

"Well you've certainly moved up in the world" he smiled throwing a five on my tray.

"Excuse me?"

"Well as opposed to the shaking poor lamb we found being hunted by predators outside Union Station" he said sipping his drink.

I squinted at him and it hit me.

"You're that cop!" I exclaimed. "Jerry Wooters" I smiled.

"Yes" he laughed slightly.

"Wow, well small world" I said spotting an empty glass on the table opposite him.

"How'd you manage to pull a job here?"

"They needed a waitress" I shrugged.

"Hmm…I know the owner; I'm assuming the uniform was his suggestion"

"Yes it was" I said looking down at my skirt.

"I thought so" he said taking a sip of his drink.

"I have to admit though; this is a very strange place for me to be working. I'm just not used to how lose things are here"

"Well you seem to be fitting in"

I noticed more glasses being emptied so I made my exit.

"Well Mr Wooters if you need anything just call, I'll be around"

"Will do and good luck with the job"

"Thanks" I smiled and started back again picking up glasses.

He threw his hat on the table, lit a cigarette and sat back watching the half-naked lady dance around but I could tell his attention was only half there. He didn't seem that interested. I suppose the barman had a point, L.A might be a lonely place from time to time.


	3. Chapter 3

Before I realised it, half my shift was over and I was told it was time for my 30 minute break. I was told to pick a sandwich out the fridge and I could eat it in the back room. I found a newspaper from today, made a cup of tea and started my lunch break. I was half way through a story about some person called Mickey Cohen and a shipment of drugs and halfway through my sandwich when I noticed the door open and Officer Wooters step in.

"Mr Wooters, is there something wrong?" I said wondering why he had just come through a door marked 'staff only'.

"I didn't get a chance to ask you how things went the other day when I met you outside Union station" he said glancing around.

"Yea, things went ok"

I wasn't too happy about giving details to a person I barely knew about my new life, especially considering he was a cop and I was a runaway.

"You never did tell me your name or where you came from" he smiled taking the seat in front of me.

"I wasn't under the impression this was an interrogation"

I didn't feel the need to be as polite as I was outside as I was on my break and he was the one disturbing me.

"It's not I'm just curious" he said lighting a cigarette.

"It's Kelly and you're right, I'm not from around here"

"Come here to be an actress?"

"Yes" I smiled.

He shook his head as the smoke billowed around him.

"What's that?" I snipped.

"I've seen far too many innocent girls coming to L.A to become an actress and they find themselves doped up, raped and in a ditch somewhere, or actually I find them"

"Yea well I'm sure that's only a minority" I said looking back down at my paper.

"Run away from home?"

I didn't answer.

"Oh Jesus…I bet your folks are going crazy wondering where you are"

"Excuse me, but you don't know a thing about me" I snapped.

"True, but I've seen your kind before. Young, idealistic, naïve…gets them nowhere"

"Mr Wooters, you are ruining my lunch break and I don't think you have the authority to tell me what to do, you hardly know me"

He stubbed out his cigarette and got up. "True, I just hope the next time we meet you won't be on the slab in the county morgue" he said before walking out.

* * *

I went back to work and saw Jerry still sitting there watching the show. I ignored him for the rest of my shift.

I saw the clock tick past my shift time and the head bar man indicated for me to go in back and get my stuff.

"Good job tonight" he smiled as I walked past.

I grabbed my bag and coat and headed out the door. I looked back and saw Jerry Wooter's eyes following me as I left.

* * *

For the rest of the week, work was pretty average. I was still learning by the day and the tips were really good. I had even made a few friends in my apartment building so everything seemed to be going really well. That was until I had an unexpected meeting with one of L.A's biggest players and one I had never met before.

I noticed a group of well-dressed gentlemen coming in and sitting at a long table and I saw the barman calling me over.

"Take care of them" was all he whispered as if I was supposed to know already. As I was carrying a tray of whiskey over I saw Jerry and another guy, I'm assuming another cop, walk in and sit on the other side of the room.

I placed the glasses at each of them and I saw a smaller man at the top table gesture for me.

"Yes?"

"I don't know you" he said simply.

"Em, yes I'm new here"

He looked me up and down and was silent, as was the rest of the table.

I suddenly began to sweat and my eyes glanced over to where Jerry was sitting, looking over looking slightly edgy.

"You're not from around here are you?"

"Em, no I'm not" I smiled trying not to show how uncomfortable I suddenly was.

"Doll, what's your name?"

"Kelly Wilson"

"Nice to meet you Kelly Wilson, I just have one request. Keep the glasses full" he laughed as the rest of the table joined in.

He handed me a twenty and my eyes went as wide as saucers causing me not to notice his hand reach around and pinch my ass.

"Off you go" he said patting slapping me lightly.

I hobbled off, a slightly odd feeling rising in me. Whoever this guy is he must have power. I wasn't used to this kind of attention from men in general so him touching me like that felt a bit odd but for a twenty dollar tip, I could get used to it.

I brought the tray back to the bar and two more glasses were placed on it for the two cops at table 20. I walked over and set them down while Jerry lit a cigarette.

"Jack, will you go and get me some more cigarettes please?"

Jack got up straight away and Jerry moved his hat for me to put his drink in front of him.

"How was work today Mr Wooters?" I asked.

"Same as usual, had a guy arrested today and he seemed to just slip the cuffs"

"What, he just escaped?"

"Yes he did, it was the darnest thing" he said sounding some quite disheartened.

"I'm sorry to hear that Mr Wooters"

"Please, Jerry" he said wrinkling his nose.

He took a drag of his cigarette and I fixed his change.

"I see you're getting quite cosy with Mr Cohen"

"Who?"

He looked up at me and I realised my innocence was really shining through.

"Oh God…you're gonna need a babysitter while working around here"

"Who is he?" I said kneeling down.

"You really don't know?"

"No" I said speaking in a hushed tone.

"He's running the drugs in this city; corruption goes right to the top. He owns L.A"

"Oh my God!"

"Yea…still feel ok about that tip he just gave you?" he said sipping his drink.

"I had no idea! I did wonder why he was saying he didn't recognise me, like why would he bother to get to know the waitresses?"

"Seriously, did you live out in the sticks?"

"Well no…but news like this wouldn't reach where I used to live"

"Mickey likes to know what's going on in his city and who's wandering around his city" he said his eyes travelling down my legs.

"God no, that's not my style"

"Who said you had a choice in this? You said you wanted to be a star right? Mickey could get you there" he said exhaling his smoke.

"You're a cop! You should be protecting me from things like this!"

He simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes, I'm a cop but this is Mickey's city. LAPD has no say in this. Young, naïve country girls go missing in this city everyday"

"Jerry, please stop talking you're starting to scare me now" I said fear starting to rise in me like bile.

"Might not happen"

I heard someone whistle from behind me. I looked around and saw Mickey Cohen holding up his empty glass with a smile on his face.

"Your master is calling" said Jerry dully, smoke billowing from his nostrils.

I reluctantly walked over and served him. But as I calmed down and thought about it, an idea began to grow in my head. Would it be so bad if I became part of Mickey's entourage? If what Jerry said was true, if he was as influential and powerful as he says…perhaps he was my ticket into Hollywood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying the story, new chapter for you guys :) Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, love you all! Hope you continue :) ~Sailor**

Over the course of the evening, I watched as Jerry slowly got more and more intoxicated. The other person he came in with left, so soon it was just him sipping from his glass and mumbling to himself. Everyone was getting up and leaving and soon it was just him and a few stragglers at the bar.

"Jerry, you ok?"

His head lifted and I watched him blink obviously trying to bring me into focus.

"I…I'd like another drink" he burped.

I looked over to the bar and the bar man frowned and signalled for me to get him out.

"Jerry…" I said as calmly as I could. "We're closing the bar sweetie" I said trying not to annoy him and say it as nicely as I could.

"Ok" he sighed.

He lifted himself out of the chair, stumbling back but I caught him before he hit the table.

"C'mon officer Wooters" I said putting his arm around my shoulder and helping him out. I hoped the cool L.A night time breeze might sober him up. I carried him out the front door and tried to hail a taxi for him as he slumped on me. Apparently the night air didn't help him at all. A taxi pulled up but then I remembered I had no idea where he was going.

"Hey I ain't taking him if he's gonna puke and pass out on me"

"What?"

"I'm a cab driver, not an ambulance"

"Well what do you want me to do with him?"

"If you come with him I'll take him, just as long as one of you is conscious"

"But I'm at work"

"Not my problem. Either that or get him out of my cab"

I sighed angrily and told him to wait there while I asked what I should do inside. Jerry slumped into the back seat of the cab as I ran inside.

"Matt!" I called.

The barman popped up from behind the bar wiping a glass.

"The taxi driver won't take Officer Wooters unless I come with him because he's unconscious"

"Is he our problem?" he snipped

"Well yea" I said finally asserting some authority. I felt responsible for him now. "He got drunk here and he's a cop so if anything bad happens the book stops at us"

Suddenly a look of worry crossed his face.

"Yea…I never thought about it like that…you better take him home"

"Ok…you don't happen to know where he lives?" I said taking a shot.

"Think it's that Riverside apartment block" he said checking the glasses.

"Kool"

"Yea, take your stuff with you and go home after, no point in coming back we'll have the place clean by then"

"Ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow"

I ran into the back and grabbed all my stuff and ran back outside to where Jerry lay with his legs dangling out of the cab.

"Ok I'll come with him" I said to the cabbie.

I reached in and pulled him into a sitting position as he groaned and moaned.

"Where we going?"

"Em, Riverside apartments?"

"You don't sound too sure"

"Well the other bar tender told me that's where he lives"

"Well check his license" he snapped.

I opened his jacket and reached in for his wallet as he snored lightly. I found his license with his goofy picture. "Yea, 248 Riverside apartments"

"Fair enough" he snuffed sitting around in the seat and taking off.

We went sharply around a corner causing Jerry to slump to the side, his head now resting on my shoulder. He groaned a bit so my natural instinct kicked in and I lifted my arm causing his head to fall to my chest. I rubbed his head gently which seemed to make him feel a bit better.

"Kelly" he groaned.

"Yes Officer Wooters"

"Thank you" he slurred before falling back into a light sleep. I glanced at my watch and saw 3.05 flash back at me. My eyes felt heavy and tired but I urged myself to stay awake as I saw the cabby glance in the rear view mirror from time to time making sure I was still awake. We drove towards the Hollywood hills as I watched the meter slowly rise. I hoped Jerry had cash.

* * *

When we eventually got to his house, the meter read 63.70. Luckily, Jerry had sobered up slightly enough for him to mumble something and hand the cabby 100 dollars. I got out and reached in to lift him out.

"Could you wait a few minutes?" I said to the driver.

"Nope, shift is finished" he smiled.

"What? But you're gonna be driving all the way back down anyway you might as well make some money off it"

"Not true my young friend, I live just a ten minute drive that way" he grinned.

What a wanker.

I lifted Jerry's arm around me and I walked him to his house.

"Jerry, have you got keys?"

His drunken eyes tried to focus on me and mumbled something. I think I caught the word pocket so I reached in and felt the cold steel.

I opened the door and he stumbled in. I felt around for a light switch and illuminated the room. I got to say his apartment was fabulous. I suppose on a cop's salary, this would be nothing. But compared to my place, this place was a palace, but there seemed to be something missing. It was a lovely place but it seemed somewhat cold and sterile.

I placed him on the couch and watched his head loll back immediately.

"Jerry, would you mind if I used your phone?"

"Hmm?"

The tiredness was starting to kick in and my mood was turning sour. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him awake lightly.

"Jerry! Can I use your phone?"

"Hmm? Yea, yea"

I looked around and saw a phone, calling the cab company we use in work. Except no one answered, I would have thought getting a cab in L.A at half 3 in the morning would be no problem. Obviously I was wrong. I looked around and saw Jerry trying to squirm his way out of his jacket. I sighed and sat beside him to help him out.

"Thank you Kelly, you're great" he smiled and slumped on me again.

"Jerry, is there another cab company I can call?"

"What?" he slurred.

"I can't get a cab"

"Just stay here" he smiled.

"Ha! Yea I won't be doing that"

"No…no it's cool, I'll sleep on the couch" he burped.

"No I'll sleep on the couch; c'mon you need to sleep this off"

I lifted him off and walked him to his bedroom before laying him on the bed and taking off his shoes. I covered him with his blanket and he fell asleep right away while I tried to make myself comfortable on the couch. Even his couch was more comfortable than my actual bed. Suppose this is what it's like to have money. That was the last thought that floated through my head before I fell asleep.

* * *

"Whoa!"

My eyes burst open but still felt heavy with fatigue. I blinked and saw a very blurry Jerry Wooters standing in the doorway of his room.

"What…what are you doing here?" he said before gripping his head. Clearly it was banging with pain and clouded in a layer of whiskey from last night.

"Excuse me?" I said rubbing my hair and yawning.

"What the fuck happened last night?" he yawned rubbing his eyes.

"You don't remember anything?"

"Typical night at Slapsy Maxies" he laughed slightly.

"You got hammered and passed out and I had to leave work early to take you home"

"Seriously? But then why are you sleeping on the couch? We…didn't…did we?"

"Shut up will you" I scoffed. "I just couldn't get a taxi home last night…it's a long story but as long as you've survived the night without choking to death on your own vomit or swallowing your tongue, I'll go"

I threw the blanket off me and stretched my stiff neck.

"Thanks…I suppose…for getting me home" he shrugged obviously not used to waking up with a girl who he hasn't slept with.

I threw my shoes on and grabbed the rest of my work clothes as Jerry stumbled towards the kitchen.

"So I'll just go now shall I?"

"What? Oh sorry yea unless you want to stay for breakfast"

"No, I should go and get some more sleep before work tonight"

"Well thanks for bringing me home, I owe you one"

I walked out the door and I couldn't help but think what this looked like. Walking out of a cop's house at a stupidly early hour, wearing last night's clothes and clearly still tired. My mother would kill me if she knew and even though nothing happened, the fact that a small town girl like me was now independent and had the freedom to do that made me grin from ear to ear as I strolled down his driveway to the main street.


End file.
